This invention relates generally to the retrieval of information in a computer system utilizing a "windowing" type environment, and more specifically, addresses the problem encountered by users in having to navigate though a plurality of screens in order to reach the screen containing the desired information.
A computer system utilizing a graphical user interface can present the user with a plurality of choices, each having an associated window or screen display. Assuming that a hierarchy of windows exists which requires the user to traverse window-to-window in order to continue the selection process, the user is faced with making a number of choices in each window, each of which must be correct in order to arrive at the desired screen. Thus, it will be apparent that problems arise in being able to quickly and efficiently navigate through such a system in order to reach a desired screen.
This problem is especially noticeable in systems in which the user does not have sufficient information to determine a particular path through a windows environment to reach a desired screen. For example, in telecommunication networks the Network Management Operation System available from AT&T provides a system which allows the long distance telecommunication network to be monitored based on data obtained from telecommunication switches within the network. When a user of such a system receives a trouble or problem alert, it may be difficult to know which part of the system and what type of data should be reviewed in order to more specifically identify the underlying problem. Because a large number of data sources, i.e. switches are providing data and because of the complexity of such a network, it is often difficult for such a user to efficiently navigate through the windows to arrive at the desired screen which will provide data that will enable the user to identify the underlying problem. Thus, there exists a need to provide automated assistance in helping the user to more quickly reach the screens and data needed to address a given problem.